A Cup of Tea at Midnight
by CaptainFuzzyCow
Summary: Veigar leaves the Bandle City Tavern, waking up on Teemo's couch feeling ill. Though he is given a cup of tea to help him feel better. (There's actually no genre for this, so I just picked the ones closest fit.)


Veigar had stumbled out of the Bandle City tavern, holding on to his hat with one hand and holding on to his staff with a tight grip to assure he didn't fall over with the other. The other yordles had laughed behind him, teasing him for his intoxicated state.

"Shut up! Worthless…little f-furballs..!" Veigar had slurred, he stepped down the stone steps one by one. The tavern broke into an even louder laughter at his insult.

Veigar continued to mumble curse words and threats to the drunken yordles, who were still in the bar behind him. Now Veigar wasn't an occasional drinker, maybe every few or so months when he returned for the Fields; but that was it.

Veigar was feeling ill, groaning as he stumbled down the cobblestone pathway through town.

Most yordles were already sleeping, it was nearing 1AM after all. The rest of the yordles were either back at the tavern or doing something else Veigar couldn't imagine.

The night air was bitter cold and humid, but it took Veigar by surprise when he heard the soft patter of rain hitting his hat.

Veigar had made an attempt to look up at the sky, past the wide brim of his hat, but instead he had tripped and landed in the plush grass of someone's lawn.

—

It was storming; the time being 1AM in the morning, and Teemo couldn't sleep. The occasional sounds of thunder kept him awake. It reminded Teemo too much of the Fields. Either that or the assaults against Noxus he had participated in.

He tossed and turned, finally deciding to get up from his bed and do something productive. Teemo had already done the laundry and cleaned the dishes from dinner that night; he even took out his old chess set and practiced a round by himself.

With a sigh, he stood in his kitchen with nothing but his pajamas and a blanket hanging loosely off of his shoulders. The scout decided if he was going to be up this late, he might as well soothe his rattled nerves with a cup of Chamomile tea.

Teemo had fetched the kettle from his cupboard, filling it with water, then he set it on the stove. He turned the stove top on to medium heat and waited.

It was a long day for Teemo, today a child had gone missing. Teemo had taken it upon himself to search for the child. The child wasn't found until later on, turns out the young yordle had gotten stuck in a tree when hiding from the "bad yordle."

The "bad yordle" meaning Veigar, who had returned to Bandle City today. Veigar was feared by most since the Mothership incident, and it upset Teemo to no end. He didn't know what he wanted, everyday fellow neighbors had come to Teemo asking him for protection, knowing Veigar was in town.

Veigar… If only he would change his ways, then Teemo wouldn't have tell the other yordles everyday that Veigar wasn't as bad as he deemed himself to be.

Teemo often compared Veigar to a bear; all he wants is food and respect. And if you leave Veigar alone, he won't be a threat. It was silly to think, but it was true.

The whistle of the kettle had startled Teemo, causing him to flinch. He exhaled when he realized what it was, and he took his time preparing the tea.

Teemo had moved through the kitchen, looking through the cupboards for him tea cup. Teemo didn't drink tea, he was a coffee drinker. It had been a while…Did he even have a tea cup?

He checked the last cupboard; smiling tiredly when found the brand new matching set of two. The smile faded when he realized; they were a gift from his parents. His parents didn't support his scout work; they rather Teemo settled down with another yordle and started a family.

They had gifted Teemo the set along with other dishes; Teemo never told them of his dislike for tea; making the tea cups irrelevant. He didn't tell them how he felt about starting a family either.

Teemo wasn't ready for a family, and he surely wasn't ready to settle down with anyone. Many believed him and Tristana were together, but that wasn't true. He loved Tristana, but it wasn't in a romantic manner.

So, when it came to the matching tea set, it only reminded Teemo of how lonely he was in all reality. Even if he were ready to settle down, he had no one to settle down with.

He had taken both tea cups out from their packages and set them down on the counter, pouring the tea in and placing a spoonful of sugar in it as well

Teemo then made his way into the living room, sitting down by the window in his chair. He looked outside, wincing here and there every time he heard the loud rumble of thunder.

"It's actually really pretty outside, if only the thunder was just a tad quieter…" Teemo had said out loud. He took a small sip of his tea, letting his eyes graze along the green grass of his yard.

He nearly choked when he spotted a familiar blue hat lying on the ground outside. Teemo coughed, sitting up in his chair with his eyes squinted; it wasn't just the hat.

"Veigar!?" Teemo had shouted in disbelief, of all the things he had seen in his yard; this was by far the strangest.

The Swift Scout had gotten up from his chair and set the tea cup down on the coffee table, pulling his blanket tightly around him and opening the front door.

Teemo felt the cold rain begin to soak into the fur on the top of his head; crinkling his nose. He moved swiftly, kneeling down beside Veigar and retrieving his hat.

"Veigar, hey, are you alright?" Teemo had tapped Veigar's shoulder. Veigar was out cold, and Teemo could smell the alcohol on his breath.

The Swift Scout had shook his head, complaining under his breath. He removed his blanket and wrapped it around the blue-clad yordle that lay on the ground.

With Veigar's hat in hand, he hooked his arms underneath Veigar's legs and back. Then he picked up Veigar with slight ease, carrying him bridal style.

Veigar had murmured something under his breath, nuzzling his face into Teemo's chest. Teemo didn't have time to look, for he was rushing inside to take them both out of the rain.

The scout let out a sigh, then he set the warlock down on the couch. Relieved to be out of the rain, Teemo looked back outside; noticing he had forgotten Veigar's staff.

Teemo groaned, setting the blue hat down on the table before running back outside to fetch the staff.

Once he was inside, he placed the staff on the table alongside Veigar's hat. Teemo almost knocked his tea over in the process, he simply scooted the tea further down the table away from Veigar's belongings.

"Veigar... What am I gonna do with you?" Teemo asked the sleeping figure on the couch. He looked disapprovingly at the mud stains on the carpet, then down to his own muddy feet. Teemo was too tired to take care of it, he could clean it tomorrow after his shift.

The Swift Scout then turned his gaze to Veigar's own feet; they adorned his usual steel shoes. But much like Teemo's feet; they were muddy. Teemo made his way over to the sleeping warlock, removing his shoes and tossing them by the front door.

He was surprised to find clean white socks on Veigar's feet. Teemo squinted, breaking into a fit of giggles when he noticed a blue "V" stitched along the ankle. Upon further inspection, Teemo never noticed that his shin armor had been strapped onto his bare leg.

"Black fur..." Teemo mumbled, it hit him like a ton of bricks when Teemo realized that Veigar was completely exposed. The hat sitting on the table only meant...

Teemo looked over to Veigar's face, eyes widening at what he saw. Veigar had slept peacefully. Though he looked younger than he had imagined, his lips parted slightly to breathe through the mouth. The soft snore of the dark-furred yordle drowned out the sound of the thunder outside.

Teemo would rather listen to the snore instead of the harsh storm outside. Teemo leaned in closer to the yordle, the scout couldn't make out the little details of the other yordle's face within the dark room.

Resting his hand on the back of the couch, the Swift Scout was practically hovering over the dark mage beneath him. His gaze was focused on the sleeping yordle. He could see two small scars on Veigar's eyebrow. Veigar's fur was black, but the simple details on his face were much darker. Veigar also had pointier ears; it reminded Teemo of a cat. And like Veigar's face; his ears had the same simple details.

The scout had also noticed Veigar's long fur on the side of his face had been braided and decorated with silver beads. It was fitting for the warlock.

Altogether; Teemo was honestly awestruck. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Veigar's eyes shot open at this, causing Teemo to yelp and jump back. "Ah! Veigar! I can-" Teemo had managed to stutter before he was cut off.

"Teemo...Teemo? What the...Hell..." Veigar mumbled drowsily. Veigar brought his left hand up to his head, wincing. The warlock growled and removed his gauntlets; tossing them onto the ground beneath him.

Veigar was confused at the sight of the fluffy green blanket, from the looks of it he was starting to realize where he was. "Wait, Teemo?" Veigar asked, he sat still, almost afraid to look over at the lighter colored yordle.

"Yes, Veigar?" Teemo had asked in return, Veigar yanked the blanket over his face with a yelp. Teemo sighed, chuckling to himself as well. "Veigar, it's alright. You're fine, no need to hide. Come on, don't be like that."

Veigar still didn't listen, instead his muffled protests came through; "Give me one good reason to. I don't know where my hat is...What if this is a scheme?"

"Veigar, you're fine. Just trust me..." Teemo pleaded quietly, a yawn to follow. Teemo already knew the perfect reason why Veigar should show his face; but he didn't want to admit it. He especially didn't want to admit it out loud.

"One. Good. Reason." Veigar repeated, this time more sternly. Teemo could still tell Veigar was tipsy… But Teemo was brave, and Teemo was pretty sure Veigar can take a compliment no matter his conditions.

"One good reason? Okay, fine. What if..." Teemo ran a hand over the top of his head. He felt rather embarrassed already... "What if I told you that you are more...Attractive?...Than any other yordle I have seen before. You're...cute. You're cute like a kitten." Teemo mumbled, why was it so hard to admit that?

Veigar slowly revealed his face one more; his golden eyes were wide with disbelief. Those eyes, they weren't the usual golden glow; they were like any other yordles. But they were a special kind of golden.

The yellow-eyed yordle scoffed; his face fully exposed once more. "You really expect me to believe that?"

Teemo nodded, "You really should Veigar, I may be your enemy... But a compliment is a compliment no matter the source. You should accept it." Teemo replied tiredly.

There was a blush hidden under that fur, Teemo could tell. He smiled, laughing lightly. Just thinking back to how a few hours ago, Teemo wouldn't of even expected to have a run-in with Veigar.

Yet Veigar was strangely quiet, on the other hand. He was blank faced, it made Teemo worry just a bit. "Veigar, are you alright?" Teemo had asked.

Veigar shot up from the couch and to the front door, beginning to heave once he got outside. Teemo's face scrunched up in a disgruntled manner, he watched the door for a second until he decided he should help take care of the yordle.

The sickening sound of Veigar's retching was still loud and clear, making it evident he was still ill. "I hope it's not on the flowers..." Teemo spoke to himself, he left the living room and went into the kitchen.

He eyed the lone tea cup, his ear twitched. It wasn't like he had anyone else to share the tea cup set with... "Fine." Teemo grumbled; fixing the tea up. He eyed the now-prepared tea cup once more, almost approving of it. A cup of tea was all it was, nothing else.

Veigar was back on the couch, sitting down with the blanket wrapped tightly around him. He was shivering, his his knees pulled up to his chest.

Teemo really should have realized Veigar must have been out in the rain for a while and was probably drenched. "Veigar, you can borrow some of my clothes... I'll lay your coat out by the fireplace to dry, here."

Veigar was taken back by having a cup of steaming hot tea offered to him. He glanced at Teemo then back at the tea. He quickly took it, almost guzzling it down and humming with contentment when he was done drinking it.

"T-thank you, the tea helped the headache..." Veigar told Teemo, Teemo in return; smiled. "You're welcome, anything I can do to help." Teemo had replied, the room grew quiet as Veigar finished off his tea. Teemo decided he could probably finish off his own tea too.

The silence broke once a thunderous crack pulled Teemo out of his thoughts. The Swift Scout gasped loudly, sitting still for a moment until he realized where he was. He couldn't sleep like this...Not alone.

"Veigar, weird question...But would you mind sleeping in my bed with me tonight?" Teemo had asked the warlock.

Veigar shrugged, agreeing to do so. It had been forever since he had slept in a bed...But this would be the first time he had shared one.

"Ah...Alright, I'll fetch some clothes for you...They might be a little loose on you, you're kind of thin, heh." Teemo helped Veigar off the couch, guiding him to the room to get him some fresh clothes; leaving the room with two tea cups on the table.

Veigar awoke that morning, in a soft bed with a fuzzy green blanket wrapped around him. His head was pounding, and he could almost recall waking up a lot earlier too...

He wasn't wearing his blue attire either, instead it was a loose white T-shirt and grey shorts. "Why does something strange always happen once I leave the tavern..." Veigar mumbled whilst looking around the room.

On the nightstand beside him, Veigar noticed a small note. He picked it up, rubbing at his eyes before reading it.

" _I had to go to work, I'll be back later tonight. Food in the fridge, your clothes are laid out by the fireplace; make yourself at home. -Teemo."_

Veigar had been too flustered to finish reading the note; he was holding back a yell; caused by embarrassment. He could begin to distinctly remember what had happened after the bar, and what happened when he woke up on Teemo's couch.

Since he didn't get to finish the note; he didn't get the chance to read the small message at the bottom of it; " _P.S. Stop hiding under your hat; you' look good without it."_


End file.
